


We'll Make It Through

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are singing <i>to</i> her, <i>for</i> her, and it makes her want to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It Through

_You're not alone, together we stand_  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

They are singing _to_ her, _for_ her, and it makes her want to cry. Her eyes first meet Rachel’s. She’s smiling at her, encouraging her. It’s almost as if Rachel is trying to say that everything is going to be all right. Quinn isn’t sure why. This is **Man Hands** , Ru Paul, the girl she has ridiculed and told to be sterilized. Every time Rachel took a slushie to the face, Quinn never failed to laugh. She sometimes even went with Puck to the 7-Eleven to pick out what flavor Rachel should be covered in. Rachel’s grin only makes Quinn want to cry more. After how awful she’s been to the brunette, she just doesn’t get it.

 _Keep holding on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _There's nothing you could say_  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

If she feels guilty about Rachel’s underserved reassurance, it’s exponentially worse when she meets Finn’s gaze. If Rachel weren’t being so nice to her, Quinn would be rejoicing the fact that she is the one dancing with Finn. She is the one being held close, cradled in his arms as he spins her around. But she’s not thinking about those things. Quinn’s hand rests over Finn’s heart and she thinks of how it would break if he knew the truth. But there is no other way she can do this. Puck is so unreliable, and not who she _wants_. She has already dragged Finn in to this mess, and he’s still by her side. But why did Finn have to be such a _good_ guy? It makes keeping up her charade that much harder knowing her lies are hurting someone so pure and decent. As a Catholic, she known all about guilt, but what she is doing to Finn is something that all the prayer in the world just can’t ease.

 _So far away, I wish you were here_  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah 

_Keep holding on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

 _There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Artie is grinning widely at Quinn. He’s so infectious and she can’t stop the smile she returns to the boy in the wheel chair. Just like with Rachel, Quinn knows how awful she and her friends have been to Artie over the years. Just recently Puck locked him in an outhouse and was going to flip it. But there Artie is, smiling at her, accepting her, after everything that has happened. Quinn can’t help but admire Artie. He’s been in a wheel chair for as long as she can remember, yet he doesn’t let that stop him. His wheel chair doesn’t limit him from being a great singer, a great guitar player, and yes, even a great dancer. Quinn prays she can make the best out of her pregnancy just as Artie makes the best out of his disability.

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Rachel’s hand brushes lightly against Quinn’s as they walk by each other to opposite sides of the stage. If she believed in those metaphor things that Rachel is always going on about, she would gather that this choreography is no coincidence. The two girls couldn’t be any more different from one another. Quinn is popular, a Cheerio, has the perfect boyfriend and all the friends a girl could ever wish for. Rachel is a nobody. She is called a freak, gets slushies to the face on a regular basis, and is in love with a boy she can never have. It used to matter a lot to Quinn what other people thought of her. Lately though, she knows that eventually her secret will get out and she will lose everything – the Cheerios, her popularity, her friends – and all she will be left with is Glee. The tears threaten to spill out once again as she thinks how much her life will change. She is only able to contain them as she thinks of Rachel’s hand ghosting over her own and the comfort that such a small gesture can give.

 _Keep holding on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Quinn doesn’t know what to make of Kurt Hummel. She and her merry band of followers have been throwing him in a dumpster and ruining his designer clothes for far too long. As he squeezes her hand resting on his chest, she wonders how all these Glee kids have hearts of gold. They all know she is pregnant and not one of them has said a snide remark. In fact, the only nasty comments she’s heard have come from her so-called friends, Santana and Brittany. She and Kurt are now spinning, and although she is sad her own friends are being crueler to her than the people she’s terrorized, Quinn finds herself smiling again. Kurt may be gay, have a larger singing range than she does, and even dress better than her, but Quinn is happy she has met someone as sweet as he is.

 _There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

She’s not even mad that Finn is holding hands with Rachel. After all she knows how comforting it is. She just focuses on Finn’s fingers laced with her own, clasping them tightly. She knows that Finn will stick by her, take care of her and this baby. Actually Quinn knows the entire Glee club will be there for her. A few weeks ago she would have laughed at the prospect of being _friends_ with “losers” like Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, and Kurt Hummel. But they don’t judge her, and they make her feel good about herself.

They’re still singing _to_ her, _for_ her, and she still wants to cry. But it isn’t because she feels hopeless…she feels loved for the first time in a long time.

 _There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

As her hand slips out of Finn’s grasp and the last note is sung she shudders, trying to contain her tears. She exhales a short breath and thinks maybe she really will make it through.


End file.
